


Your Sweet, Sweet Lovin'

by Oneidless (Noellalee)



Series: Overwatch Requests [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noellalee/pseuds/Oneidless
Summary: Morning kisses quickly turn into something more.





	

Your eyes open up lazily as you wake up from your slumber from the night before. You proceed to rub your eyes before stretching out. Rolling over, you turn to face Genji laying quietly beside you. He was awake before you as normal but this morning he must have decided to stay in bed a little while longer before meditation. Genji leans down slightly and presses a gentle kiss on your lips before pulling away slightly and whispering to you in his husky morning voice. “Good morning, beautiful.”

You smile up at him, “good morning to you too. Did you sleep well?”

He slips his hands around your waist and pulls you close to squeeze your body to his. You sigh against him and relish the feeling of his hard body against yours. Enjoying the peaceful moment between you two, you place quick kisses along his neck.

“I slept quite well, my love.” Genji rolls over so you were now straddling one of his thighs. “I always sleep better when you’re next to me.” He leans up a bit and kisses you again. This time with more force than the last. Slowly his tongue swipes a crossed your lips, demanding entrance into your mouth. Which you happily agree to.

The room was beginning to feel to hot as you can feel your desire grow. Your impromptu morning makeout session became more heated as your tongues were fighting for dominance and his hands roamed all over your body. Genji’s hands slip under your night shirt to pull it off your body. Leaving you to sit on top of him in nothing but your undies. You were beginning to grow impatient as he was still fully clothed.

To help give yourself some relief, you begin to grind yourself down against his thigh. The feeling of your underwear rubbing against your clit and the heat of Genji’s kisses causes a soft moan to escape your lips. The feeling is wonderful and you want to continue it.

Genji momentarily breaks his contact from your lips to look into your eyes. “Do you enjoy that?”

You don’t give him a verbal response but instead smile down at the man beneath you and grind yourself harder into him. This time moaning a little louder than the last.

“Then please continue,” he tells you. You are more than happy to comply as you continue to rock back and forth against him. His lips begin to travel down your jawline to your neck and then proceed to stop at your collarbone. He stays there, placing open mouthed kisses before he nips you and leaves a red mark.

“So cheeky,” you mutter at him as you increase your pace. Feeling him chuckle beneath you, you bring your hand to his face to lift it up so you can kiss him again. The two of you continue making out for a moment before his lips travel down your body again and stop at your breasts. He places one of your stiff nipples in him mouth and licks it before sucking.

You moan as you throw your head back at the sensation. Genji’s hands move a crossed your body to your hips and pull you down causing you to moan at the sudden increase of pressure. He raises his leg to give you easier access and cause more friction against your sensitive clit. His hands now travel down to your ass and pull you close to him, rubbing you against his now prominent erection. He bits down on the nipple in his mouth and it is the final push you need to cause you to orgasm. Your mouth falls open and you become a moaning, sweaty mess above him.

Genji quickly flips you over so you are now pinned beneath him. You’re still breathing heavy from your recent activities but it doesn’t look like he’s in a waiting mood. He kisses a trail all the way down your body before stopping at your naval. One finger slips into your underwear while he looks up at you. “Now how about we get down the real thing?”

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are amazing! Thank you for all the love! 
> 
> Also there is more stuff on my tumblr since some of it is too short I find to post here.   
> http://natalya-romanova.tumblr.com/masterlist


End file.
